The Heart Grows Fonder
by TheBadIdeaBears
Summary: Away at university, Masahiro hasn't seen Kousuke in weeks, and he's starting to wonder how strong their relationship can be. Thankfully, a surprise visit reassures him he has no reason to doubt.


**Hi all, Pandora here. Holly and I decided to write surprise fics for each other for Halloween and she asked for Hitorijime My Hero. I really hope you enjoy this! :)**

* * *

Masahiro's journey back to his flat is uneventful as always, the bus quiet and mostly empty at that time of afternoon and the weight of his rucksack heavy on his shoulders. Lectures today were a struggle and he knows he'll have to go over the notes again later if he wants to be sure of understanding the topics covered. The last few days of uni have felt listless, leaving him in a state of quiet, aimless contemplation, and though some of his classmates asked for him out to dinner after classes today, he rejected the invitation. They're an okay bunch of guys and Masahiro gets on with them well enough, but the kind of restlessness settling inside him now makes him want to be alone with his thoughts—and yeah, he should probably work on that assignment plan for next week.

As ever when he finds himself at a mental loose end, his thoughts turn to Kousuke. What is he doing now, Masahiro wonders: is he working, sitting at his desk and frowning at his laptop screen? Is he eating dinner, using one of the recipes Masahiro left for him? Or maybe he's sitting on the sofa with Shigeo, in quiet contemplation like Masahiro is now?

Masahiro's heart gives a fond little hiccup at the thought; he can practically see the way Kousuke lounges against the back of the sofa, dog in his lap and long fingers wrapped deftly around a cigarette. He can smell it, the grey plume of smoke curling upwards, can hear the little exhale Kousuke gives as it leaves his mouth and nose. The thought brings a tiny, longing smile to Masahiro's own lips.

The last time he saw Kousuke was over a month ago: between his uni work and part time job and Kousuke's teaching they barely even have time for more than texting, despite Masahiro's insistence that he would Skype Kousuke every weekend when he left. They were texting earlier today, in between lectures, but Kousuke stopped responding after a while and the silence has been weighing heavy on Masahiro, making his shoulders slump.

Thinking about it now, Masahiro realises, Kousuke has been rather more taciturn in his messages over the last few days. He swallows a sour taste in the back of his throat as he starts climbing the stairs to his flat. Could Kousuke be getting tired of him? They both knew the distance between them would take some getting used to, and Masahiro was—still is—willing to put in the effort, and Kousuke said the same, but what if he's not worth the effort anymore? What if Kousuke's bored of him, of having to always make so much effort to keep the relationship going?

Masahiro retrieves his keys and unlocks the door. Maybe he should call Kousuke and take a look at train tickets home for a weekend next month? He can't really afford to take the time out of uni and work but...

He frowns in confusion as he gets the door open and looks down at his doormat. Another pair of shoes sits beside it, not his own, but startlingly familiar. His heart picks up, jumping into his throat as he steps inside the flat and smells a whiff of something else familiar.

"Kousuke?!"

The curtain on the sliding door to the balcony twitches and Masahiro's racing heart jumps again as Kousuke appears from behind it, one hand holding half a cigarette outside as he nods to Masahiro.

"Hey."

The greeting is so nonchalant it could have been yesterday when they last spoke; Masahiro feels a wild giggle starting somewhere in the vicinity of his diaphragm at the ridiculousness of it. After over a month of not seeing each other, Kousuke's first word to him in person is 'hey'? He can barely shut the door and toe his shoes off in his haste to get into the flat properly and stumble across the room to Kousuke.

"I didn't know you were coming!"

"Well I didn't tell you." A little smile quirks at the corner of Kousuke's lips as he stubs out and flicks away his cigarette.

"Why not?" asks Masahiro.

"I wanted to surprise you." Kousuke steps inside the room again, wrapping his arms around Masahiro's waist. "Did it work?"

"Yes!" Masahiro nods, his own hands on Kousuke's shoulders. His heart races in his ears, almost a rushing sound, and his fingers and toes tingle as though electrically charged. "How did you get in?"

"You left your spare key with me, remember?" Kousuke brushes his nose against Masahiro's. "I arranged some time away from work to come see you."

Masahiro nods, the memory of the spare key coming back to him. "How long have you been here?"

Kousuke shrugs. "An hour or two—you kept me waiting."

"I had class!"

"Still, where's my reward for being so patient?"

Masahiro's face flushes. "Reward?"

"Still shy even now," Kousuke says with a little smirk, arms tightening a little around Masahiro's waist. Part of Masahiro assumes he'll lower his head and capture his lips in a kiss but he stays where he is, still gazing at him.

"Um..." Masahiro's face grows pink under Kousuke's scrutiny; he knows it's to get him to act, to push himself up on his toes and close the distance between them. The thought makes his stomach twist in equal parts excitement and anxiety. "I really missed you."

"Yeah?"

Masahiro nods. "So much."

"So what are you waiting for?"

Masahiro's mouth drops open, words halfway to his tongue, but then he smiles, all his nervousness dissipating in an instant as he looks into Kousuke's eyes. Every worry he had, every question over whether Kousuke could possibly still want him, melts away and leaves him holding onto Kousuke like the only person in the world.

He moves his hands up into Kousuke's hair, going up on the balls of his feet to finally, finally kiss him. Kousuke's kiss tastes achingly familiar, tobacco and coffee, and Masahiro has never wanted anything more. The first kiss melds into another, then more, and Masahiro's thoughts race and intertwine, every corner of his mind invaded by Kousuke.

A little moan escapes Masahiro's lips, the sound muffled by more kisses, when Kousuke's tongue sweeps alongside his own and Kousuke's hands travel down to his backside, squeezing it. Masahiro clings to him tighter, wrapping his legs around Kousuke's waist as Kousuke lifts him, carrying him over to the bed where they collapse together, still kissing furiously.

"Was thinking about you all the way here," rasps Kousuke as they finally part for breath. "Couldn't wait to see you."

"I'm so glad you're here," confesses Masahiro, fingers curled in Kousuke's hair and racing heart making his breath a little shaky. "I was..."

He hesitates and Kousuke's head tips to one side. "You were what?"

"I was..." Masahiro swallows, trying to get some moisture into his suddenly dry mouth. "I was kind of scared you'd... I don't know... lost interest?"

His face is pink again and he knows it; still he tries to hold Kousuke's gaze, knowing too that Kousuke likes to see sincerity in his face (and not showing it will just mean that he gets teased more later). Instead of further teasing, he gets a small smile in return, and Kousuke's hands gently cupping his jaw.

"I'm not going to lose interest in you," Kousuke assures him. "I promise."

"You sure?"

"Completely," says Kousuke. "I love you and I will always be here for you."

Masahiro's breath catches in his throat. "I love you too."

"Hey, don't cry."

"I'm not." It's half true.

Kousuke chuckles softly, fingers moving down to trace Masahiro's clavicle where it peeks out over the collar of his t-shirt. "You don't need to worry about me—I'm not going anywhere."

Masahiro gives him another little smile, his own hands gripping the front of Kousuke's shirt. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For coming to see me," says Masahiro. "For being amazing."

Kousuke gives a little laugh. "I'm not that amazing."

"You are to me." Masahiro resists the urge to hide his freshly flushing face against Kousuke's chest. "How long are you here for?"

"A couple of days," says Kousuke. "Figured if you don't have class you could show me around."

Masahiro nods. "I have one class tomorrow but nothing else."

"Great." Kousuke's hands slide down to the hem of Masahiro's t-shirt, fingers slipping up underneath it and gently caressing the skin of Masahiro's stomach. "So we have lots of time to ourselves then?"

Masahiro nods again, his little smile getting wider. "We do."

Kousuke's lips curl up in another little smirk. "Excellent."

He draws Masahiro in for another kiss, his tongue slipping straight past his lips and making Masahiro moan softly, tugging on Kousuke's t-shirt as they continue. Soon, they both pull back to tug off each other's t-shirts and throw them aside, mouths hungrily seeking each other out again.

Every kiss, every touch to his body sends electricity through Masahiro, his heart racing all over again. He whines against Kousuke's lips, feeling Kousuke's hands running down his back, and grinds irresistibly down into his lap. An answering groan into his own mouth gives him the confidence to tip his head to the side, deepening the kiss further, and Kousuke's hands reach his hips, sliding his fingertips into the waistband of his jeans.

"_Kousuke_," Masahiro whispers, light-headed, their lips a breath apart. "I missed you, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Kousuke murmurs, trailing more kisses down Masahiro's shoulder. "I don't want you to ever think I'll not miss you."

His words bring another tender smile to Masahiro's face until Kousuke bites down on his collarbone and he gasps. "Ah, don't—"

"Don't leave a mark?" Kousuke supplies with another smirk as further words fail Masahiro. He licks a quick tongue over the little bite. "Don't you want something to remember me by?"

Masahiro shivers in his arms, squeezing his shoulders a little. "You're plenty memorable."

"And if I say I like seeing you marked up?" asks Kousuke.

A flutter goes through Masahiro's stomach as Kousuke's hands find his button and fly, starting to undo them. Truthfully there's a part of him that loves the little bruises Kousuke leaves behind, gazes at them in the bathroom mirror before he showers with a lovesick ache thrumming inside him. Before he can say anything more, Kousuke's fingertips tug on the waistband of his underwear, slipping inside to trace the ridge under the head of his cock, and he moans instead.

"Kousuke!" The sound is strangled, caught in the back of his throat, and Kousuke grins like the cat that got the cream.

"You okay?"

Masahiro nods. "Feels good."

"You want more?"

"Yes please."

"Shall we get these off then?"

Masahiro stands to rid himself of the last of his clothes, dropping them unceremoniously to the floor before returning to Kousuke on the bed. The rough material of Kousuke's jeans on his soft inner thighs makes him bite back another little sound, instead kissing Kousuke again and allowing himself to be rolled over and pressed back into the mattress. Kousuke's kisses migrate from his lips, down his neck again, nipping at the thin skin there as Masahiro drinks in the feeling of Kousuke's weight on him, nails scratching down Kousuke's sides.

"And you didn't want me to leave a mark on you," Kousuke smirks against Masahiro's chest, dark eyes flicking up to his.

"S-sorry," Masahiro gets out, Kousuke's teeth grazing over his skin.

"Don't be." Kousuke bites gently again. "Just let go."

One of his hands wraps around Masahiro's cock and Masahiro gasps, nails digging into Kousuke's body in response and getting another bite that he barely notices. Kousuke squeezes, making Masahiro shudder underneath him, kisses trailing lower still, eventually settling between Masahiro's legs.

"Ah, Kousuke!"

Kousuke's tongue—how could he have forgotten for a moment how fucking perfect it felt on him?—is wet and hot in its slow drag up Masahiro's dick, and Masahiro claps a hand over his mouth to try and quiet himself. The walls in this tenement building are as thin as the rent is cheap and he doesn't want to get a noise complaint from his neighbours. Kousuke, on the other hand, seems keen to make sure everyone in the prefecture hears him. He curls his tongue against Masahiro's cock, teasing under the head while his fingers gently stroke over Masahiro's balls—a move that always gets Masahiro's blood racing. The fingers of Masahiro's other hand lace into Kousuke's hair, halfway between pulling and pushing as further keening moans escape around his makeshift gag. When Kousuke closes his lips around Masahiro's cock, taking it right to the back of his throat and swallowing, Masahiro can't hold back a louder cry, every lonely moment from the last few weeks vanishing in a bright blaze of pleasure. After so long apart, every touch and sensation feels at once brand new and shockingly familiar, a dance he hasn't practised in a long time but to which he knows every step.

"Kousuke," he breathes, again and again, the name a mantra on his kiss-swollen lips. "Kousuke, _Kousuke_..."

A low groan in Kousuke's throat sends a buzz through Masahiro's body, making him arch his back and abandon covering his mouth in favour of clutching at the pillow under his head. The feeling of Kousuke sucking so deliberately and steadily has him getting close embarrassingly quickly and he doesn't want to come yet, not without Kousuke inside him. He tugs a little harder on Kousuke's hair, the gesture paining him even as he wills himself to do it, until Kousuke pulls off with a filthy slurp.

"You okay?" Kousuke's lips and chin are wet with saliva, along with Masahiro's flushed cock, and there's an air of mischief in the smirk on his face.

Masahiro nods. "I want you."

Kousuke pushes himself up to give him another kiss, and Masahiro sighs in both frustration and relief at the loss of contact. When Kousuke pulls back again, he asks, "Condoms?"

Masahiro's thoughts struggle to catch up and he stutters a little as he replies, "T-top drawer."

The warmth and weight of Kousuke's body leaves him as he goes in search, coming back to Masahiro with a condom and tube of lube. Masahiro parts his legs, leaving space for Kousuke to lie between them again, listening to the tube opening and the wet sound of lube being squeezed out onto Kousuke's fingers.

"Much as I like getting to see you do this to yourself," says Kousuke, his voice low, "I have to say I missed doing it to you."

Masahiro thinks briefly, inescapably, of the times they've spent together on Skype and the pictures they've sent back and forth on late nights, but all coherent thought leaves him the second Kousuke sinks the first finger into him. He gasps, his own fingers grasping at the bedclothes beneath him, and welcomes the feeling of Kousuke touching him again after so long.

"F-fuck, Kousuke!"

Kousuke works a second finger in alongside the first, bringing another moan to Masahiro's lips, scissoring and sliding his fingers in and out to open him up. Every drag of his fingers inside him makes Masahiro's breath come faster, his heart thrumming loud in his ears. When Kousuke curls his fingers, nudging Masahiro's prostate, Masahiro moans louder still, knowing his neighbours must have heard him by now and no longer caring.

"Kousuke please!"

"Please what?" There's another smirk in Kousuke's voice as he works in a third finger, moving them all steadily.

"Please don't stop!"

"Don't worry, I won't."

True to his word, Kousuke keeps going, moving and twisting his fingers, lube wetting Masahiro's skin and dripping onto the sheets. Masahiro can't even think about it right now, his body too overwhelmed by everything to pay it any mind. Just as he feels like he can't take it any more, any more drags of Kousuke's fingers inside him, any more insistent touches to his prostate, Kousuke withdraws his fingers and Masahiro can't keep in a whine.

"Kou—"

"Don't worry," Kousuke says softly. "I won't leave you waiting long."

He sits up, rolling on the condom and coating his cock in more lube before lining himself up between Masahiro's legs and pushing inside. Masahiro whines in pleasure, pulling Kousuke close with arms around his neck, thighs twitching as he welcomes the feeling he's missed for so long.

"Kousuke," Masahiro gasps.

"Masahiro," Kousuke sighs in kind, bottoming out with his hips flush to Masahiro's thighs. "Fuck, you feel amazing."

Masahiro nods. "So do you—feels so full."

"You're so tight."

"Well I haven't had you here to keep me company."

Kousuke chuckles softly, brushing Masahiro's fringe from his eyes. "You okay for me to move?"

"Please," implores Masahiro. "Need to feel you."

The first few rocks of Kousuke's hips into his own make Masahiro's head spin, the feeling familiar but his body unused to it after all the time spent apart. For the briefest moment, Kousuke seems to hesitate, holding himself up on his arms, but Masahiro's next little moan of pleasure seems to spur him on again and he rolls his body a little more insistently, his cock dragging inside Masahiro and making him keen quietly.

"Oh fuck," Masahiro groans through gritted teeth.

"Good?"

"So good." Masahiro tightens his grip on Kousuke. "Faster."

Kousuke obliges, starting to build up a steady pace, and Masahiro's back arches up into him, further moans leaving both of them. The bed—as cheap as the rest of the flat—rocks slightly with the movement, and part of Masahiro wonders distantly what he would say to his landlord if it collapsed underneath them, but then Kousuke angles his hips and Masahiro yelps as the head of Kousuke's cock makes contact with his prostate and he forgets all else once again.

"There!" he pants. "Oh fuck, please!"

Kousuke does it again and again, and Masahiro is helpless to the feeling of Kousuke inside him. He rolls his hips up to meet him, feeling sweat on his skin and the sheets, chasing his inevitable end as Kousuke fucks him harder. Kousuke groans in his ear, his breath hot and urgent, and wraps one hand around Masahiro's cock again. The extra stimulation makes Masahiro shudder all over again.

"Oh my god Kousuke!"

"I know, I know," Kousuke murmurs, squeezing Masahiro's dick again. "You feel so fucking good, you going to come for me?"

Masahiro barely has time to nod before his orgasm hits him like a freight train and he cries out, his body stilling under Kousuke's as he comes hard. The release is overwhelming as he feels Kousuke thrusting a few more times before coming too, his cock twitching inside Masahiro as he fills the condom. Their movements slow and Kousuke pulls Masahiro close again, kissing him even as the two of them try to catch their breath.

"I love you," he sighs.

Masahiro's heart gives a tender little hiccup and he smiles. "I love you too."

Kousuke leaves another kiss to his lips before pulling out, disposing of the condom and flopping back down beside him. They cuddle up together on the narrow bed, matching grins on their faces.

"How badly do you want to see what there is around here?" Masahiro asks, tracing one finger over Kousuke's chest.

"Why?" asks Kousuke with a raised eyebrow.

"Well in truth there's not a lot to see and I rather like the idea of staying right here with you until you have to go again," says Masahiro with a grin.

Kousuke laughs, kissing him on the forehead. "Fine by me, means I don't have to put on clothes or do laundry when I get back."

"I'm glad you're on board," says Masahiro, still grinning. He leans forward to steal another kiss, heart skipping at being able to kiss Kousuke so easily. "Thank you so much for coming."

"I couldn't keep away any longer."

They trade more soft kisses, soon falling into a comfortable doze together and listening to the soft sounds of birds outside the window. While they both know they'll have to part again—and when the time comes it will feel much too soon—that isn't a problem for right now. Right now, they'll enjoy the time they can spend together, making good memories to look back on when they're apart once more.


End file.
